mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holhol1235
Chugga chugga, chugga chugga...FREEZE! Now if you'll excuse me, I am thinking of teh Kon/Nami convo now... Oh, and this is completely irrelevant, but I think a Mist avatar would suit you, if not Micaiah. }} }} AND NOOOOOOOW, I SEEEEE, THAT WHAT I ALWAYS DREAMED OF WAS MEANT TO *shot by Barney* I'm a cat. See! Moo. }} Yesh I have. I've played a lot of the game with my sister. Most notable MySims Agents and MySims Party on Wii. :P --'Reddude' Yeah, TDWiki, Fanon, and Camps are pretty big. ^^;;; Sure. (I'mma try to make a word bubble sometime. :3--Reddude Yyz. My sim would be easy. Red hair, red shirt, red pants, red and white shoes Latino skin (I'm not Latino. I just recolored Justin for my first avatar and it kinda stuck. CD) I'd be happy if you made me a word bubble! :3 --Reddude Sure. ^^ Kingdom Hearts rocks. (That along with the Sly Cooper series and Pokemon. XD) --Reddy Hi. Not that I hate Summer, but I think she's ugleh. Well, anyway, that's your choice. Might wanna avoid using your word bubble on Secretivewoman's talk page for a while... }} }} }} Wafu~! }} Ah recommend lookin' up tutorials on YT...}} }} }} Wassssssssssssabi!!! }} Blooming Bergs Attacked by Strawberry Hills }} }} }} Moo! The Hat That's at the Top }} Oh, and SQUEE! }} -insert title here- }} Prentice Hall Mathematics Shmememe.... OMIGOSH THANK YOU!!!!!!! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! Wait, wut? PINA CALADA! }} You?}} Probably not doing anything special tomorrow, but we might eat out later, or sumthin', but not traditional Thanksgiving food...and uh, WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GET AN ACE ATTORNEY GAME?! }} }} }} Okay...now, I dunno if I actually like Fire Emblem more than it. I might actually even like it more than Brawl. BUT I DUNNO! Anyway, it is a very good series. Plus, there are countless memorable, funny lines in the game. }} I guess I could try it out tomorrow, or sumthin'.}} }} I think I'm just going to create a new account...}} That was just a recent thing. In fact, on my Neopets account, which was my first website, I always put my full real name on my profile...although, I changed that later on.}} OFF TOPIC: That is Godot from Ace Attorney.}} And uh, do you have an account on Neopets? My account has an extremely embarrassing username... }} Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Stuffed Turkey! O3O }} National Anthem of Atlantis }} RIDING A MAGICAL PONEH THROUGH TEH DEATHLY DARK DAMP FOREST AT 4 IN THE MORNING, SO LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP }} Don't Eat Alot Of Turkey! }} AH! *points* IT'S GODZILLA!!!!! }} Ke$ha in MahSimz Form! }} Thanks~ }} The Day where people Give Thanks }} }} Eat more chicken today!!! }} Setting Sail You could just use teh "Forgot Password" thingy to get your old account's password back. }} }} }} }} My username is S1lverLining, since BlankyXP was taken...}} Also, I changed it so that if you do moods, you'll have to do: "|emotion=MOOD HERE" instead of "|mood=MOOD HERE". Your Ema bubble doesn't have the same moods as your Sim bubble, so the moods you have for your Sim but not Ema will show up as red links. Having it as "emotion" instead will make it so that any mood Ema doesn't have will show up as default instead of a red link. And about BlankyXP being taken...BlankyXP was also taken when I played MapleStory, so I played as "Ike" instead of myself... I guess it's a more common name than someone might think...}} And uh, so you wanna play one of those game-thingies, since I've registered now?}} Let me know when you be back.}} But it's still a very good game in the series. Don't expect the other Ace Attorney games to be like it, though. Lucky Star is sorta boring to me. But I like the characters. PARTICULARLY MISAO! And Konata. I haven't tried the tutorial or anythin' yet. Heh heh...is that alright? }} I dunno. The plot isn't the most intriguing thing in the world, but I just still somehow find the characters endearing. Didn't even have the decency to strike/cross that out, huh? Anyway, I dunno. What's the difference between them?}} Indeed. I guess we can try Arcanists first, then Armies of Whatchamcallit. }} Speaking of the Warrior RP, you still need to write for Cicely. }} Anyway, I guess I'm readeh. Probably will lose, but I'm bored, so whatever.}} }} BAH! Zombie Attack 0.0 AH'MMA ZOMBIE ROAR Konata approves this message.}} YOU GOT MEH MESMERIZED! About Brawl, I dunno. I wouldn't say you "suck", but...you're very easy to me. I dunno.}} And uh, no, I don't beat everyone. My brother actually might be better than me (I guess we're mostly around the same level), and I have brawled with many people who beat me quite badly. It's just that I've...practiced a lot. }} What character do you play as? I normally play as King Boo, but I play as Bowser if he's not unlocked yet. The people who usually go all cocky saying they'll beat you seem to always end up losing. I have a similar story with my other friend. She was like, "I'm the best at Brawl! I'M GONNA BEAT DOWN YO FACE! WATCH MEH! " And I was like, "Uh...okay. I haven't played the game in months, so I'll probably suck. " And then I beat her down...badly. She accused me of cheating because I played with Ike. Oh, and about recording matches, I was planning on doing that with the SSBB Club...which I still haven't started yet. But I was planning on doing videos like this, maybe...}} Well, if I get teh game, hope to race you sometime. For me...it depends on the game, I guess. When I first started playing Metal Gear Solid 4, I was a huge wuss. Since it's a stealth game and all, I was always mad scared/cautious of being caught, so there would be times where I'd stay in one area for half an hour before being brave enough to proceed. Took me a long time to get used to the game, with the help of my brother... Like I said, yes, hopefully sometime in the future. Perhaps once I make teh club...also, why were you looking at my YouTube channel...? }} You still didn't answer my question... }} Once, in English, this Asian guy who sat behind me was like, "Black Ops sucks." And then the guy next to me was like, "Seriously? You should be beat up for that! " He was joking...I think. ...I see. }} And uh, did you play Miles Edgeworth yet?}} If you're stuck on something (and I wager that it'll be often), I recommend using GameFAQs. I use FAQs much too frequently for these games. But the story is mucho bien.}} I'd say it's much harder to figure out than Layton. So far, I haven't even used one FAQ for Layton.}} And Ike looked better without the beefy muscles. But FE10 has an even more emotionally driven story, and it was longer and possibly more frustrating and challenging (which made it fun! ). A lot of the characters from FE9 had their characters sucked out of them in FE10, though, or had little to no speaking parts. Can't really say which one I liked better.}} Ranulf and some other peeps are somewhere behind him. None of my favorites include the new FE10 characters... What chapter did you get up to?}} Also, I took this screenshot yesterday while we played Arcanists. }} Maybe in teams, to make it more fun, but I doubt we'll be able to get that much people.}} And no, I'm not gonna change my appearance. I made myself look like that on purpose. I took out the beard, though, since it stuck out of meh hood weirdly. I'M TRYIN' TO LOOK LIKE ALTAIR FROM ASSASSIN'S CREED! }} }} }} }} DANCE WATER DANCE! No prob. I am just upset that i cant keep track. Joey 066 02:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmm......How about Apples? }} That was actually teh first blog I got on!}} }} Land of the Strong-Willed }} }} Preferably tomorrow or something.}} }} }} }} There's a platypus controlling me! }} |mood=afraid}} And just send me a message on there. :B|mood=boo}} Muahaha }} Well....um... Ike is so awesome! And when Greil dies! EEP! And Rhys is such a nice guy, and so is Oscar. I love that game. }} }} Frivolous Pursuits }} I don't think we should be talking about this here, though... }} If you been sad, i'll go n' cheer you up. If a body meet a body coming through the rye! What's your friend code? Mine is 2279-3428-2418.}} }} I registered you, and I am ready to play. Been working on 100cc and my sucky drifting... }} }} }} }} Random question: do you use automatic or manual drifting? }} I kept falling off edges attempting to drift when I was racing you, especially on Rainbow Road. Wait...why are you watching a show while playing a game? }} }} }} }} Anyway, you wanna do a rematch on MKWii sometime later? Grandma's using the TV at the moment, so I can't right now. I played on wi-fi with my brother all night last night, so I got some practice...you still will probably beat me, though, since you've probably played the game way more. }} }} }} }} I'k.....O.....kay....I'm OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Buddeh Listy! Lady Gaga is being murdered by Disney Channel Writers APPLESAUCE Also, wanna race later? |mood=afraid}} I GOT EVERY SINGLE PICARAT & HINT COIN! Okay. Is today tomorrow or is tomorrow tomorrow? (Sent 12/7/10)}} You got a tan while I got a sunburn. Also, finish your Buddy List!!!}}